


人参酒

by Bitter1106



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter1106/pseuds/Bitter1106
Kudos: 6





	人参酒

人参酒  
曺圭贤一边拧紧人参酒的盖子一边皱着眉不知道在想什么，他是真的不喜欢药酒这种浓厚的味道，还上头，好歹一个曺酒鬼居然几小杯就晕晕乎乎的开始犯困，和节目组打了招呼后就钻进被子准备睡觉。

兴许是人参的原因，没睡一会儿曺圭贤就醒了，他叹了口气，把身子转向没有摄像头的那一边，手慢慢悠悠的伸到被子里握住已经完全站立起来的性器，想了想，轻轻的撸动几下，喝醉后的身体还变得更敏感了，碍于节目和其他人没法用力的手法让下身的火越烧越旺，曺圭贤的头上渐渐蒙了一层汗，他尝试用力，但发现自己的动静实在是大，连身边躺着的虎东都喳巴喳巴嘴差点醒来。

曺圭贤小心的按开手机，屏保是喝醉了抱着冰箱不撒手的金厉旭，划开，点进和金厉旭的对话框。

“灵九睡了吗？”  
“好难受”

金厉旭正在沙发上摊着敷面膜，看到消息以为是圭贤受伤了，一个激灵扯下面膜就坐起来要视频通话。

“今天喝酒了”

呼，估计又是喝多了头痛。

“怎么上节目还喝酒啊？你箱子的夹层里我放了水果含片和话梅干，先吃点这个呢？明天起来先喝点水你这···”

“厉旭 我想你了”  
“想干你”

金厉旭被曺圭贤直接的话吓得一愣，可俩忙内性格也没个高低之差，就又扑楞着腿躺下去剪视频不理人。

“厉旭，做给我看吧”  
“不然我会疯掉的”

其实曺圭贤本身只想和金厉旭聊聊天分散分散注意力，可盯着聊天背景上金厉旭的照片只觉得小腹的火越来越难耐，恨不得现在马上飞回家里把金厉旭扒个精光扔床上。

看金厉旭一直没回复，曺圭贤没了耐心，戴上耳机就点了视频通话。很快被接起，金厉旭叼着酸奶吸管一脸无害的看着淹没在黑暗中的圭贤，只能听见粗重的喘息声。

金厉旭本来是真的一点想法都没有，听着曺圭贤电话那头的声音，好像他平时释放时在自己耳边的喘息，不觉得也有点欲火爬了上来，眼前全是曺圭贤沾着汗的鬓角和直勾勾的眼神，性器也不自觉的有了抬头的架势。

好吧。就这一次。

金厉旭不自然的扭了扭身子，把手机放在抽纸盒上，犹豫了一会儿把手伸进裤子里握住半硬的性器，金厉旭的手抚上性器的一瞬不自觉的发出了一声满足的叹喘，仰起脖子微微抬头，电话那头的曺圭贤看的更是欲火中烧，更用力的握住了自己的性器开始有节奏的撸动。

金厉旭撸动了一会儿，只觉得浑身都是火，后面痒得难受，也不管圭贤正直勾勾的盯着他了，嘤咛着就开始脱自己的裤子。曺圭贤看他把两只脚架在桌子上，裤子褪到膝盖处，透过屏幕可以看到金厉旭的手正挡在内裤后面一进一出的抽插着。

曺圭贤感觉自己就像偷着看黄片的青少年，心里还暗暗喊着让他把裤子再脱一点，再脱一点，可惜金厉旭完全沉浸在被他撩拨起来的欲望里，并没有看到曺圭贤给他发的消息。金厉旭第一次自己做，觉得害羞的同时又觉得很兴奋，可他的身体可不是那么容易自己掌握的，他的手指一伸进去，也许是没人给他扩张的缘故，只觉得生疼，完全感觉不到一点快感，在里面四处捅咕了几下也找不到正确的地方，胳膊还累得酸痛，没几下性器就蔫了，金厉旭含着半滴生理性的眼泪红通通的看着电话那头的曺圭贤，差点就激得曺圭贤缴械投降。

曺圭贤掀起被子四处看了看，就拿着手机鬼鬼祟祟的走进厕所关上门，压着声音说

“你别急啊，你先进一根手指，别到处乱捅，往左边六十度那个方向”

金厉旭一副你别说了再说我就要杀人了的悲愤表情，在曺圭贤连哄带骗的引诱下不情不愿的又把手伸了下去，按着曺圭贤的话，抽插了几下，突然发出一声变了调的呻吟，又连忙捂住自己的嘴

曺圭贤不禁失笑，平时他就这样，明明只有两个人也要捂着嘴一副被别人看着做的模样。

“呀，你自己一个人在家还捂什么嘴啊”

金厉旭一边哆哆嗦嗦的给自己小幅度的扩张，一边瞪了曺圭贤一眼，被曺圭贤转移了注意力的功夫，已经可以塞进三根手指了，金厉旭整个人被情欲控制着，大腿内侧泛着微微的红，他衣衫不整的靠在沙发上，刘海被汗打湿，与脸上克制的神情相反，手下的动作却是越来越快，甚至发出了“咕叽咕叽”的水声，金厉旭又腾出一只手去抚慰前端，虽然看的不真切，但曺圭贤还是瞧见了他滴着清液的性器，兴奋的在金厉旭的手里一跳一跳。

“啊···圭··圭贤··啊”

金厉旭抽插的频率越来越快，身子也开始不住的颤抖，最后伴着小小的尖叫痉挛般的往上一顶胯就射了出来，星星点点的甚至落在了镜头旁。

曺圭贤看着金厉旭红胀的后穴眼睛都看直了，恨不得马上钻进屏幕里去和他灵肉相合，他握着手机的手指用力的有些泛白，看着金厉旭高潮的同时自己也低喘着射了出来，恍惚间好像还可以感受到金厉旭后穴内壁的挤压。

“圭贤啊？是你在里面吗？”

身后骤然响起的敲门声把曺圭贤吓了一跳，连忙穿好裤子又把手机塞进兜里应了一句

“嗯，是我”

“没什么事就赶紧回来睡吧，不然明天要累了。”

听着门外人脚步声逐渐变轻，曺圭贤舒了口气，又端起手机对着屏幕上金厉旭的脸蛋亲了好几口，道了晚安后才关了手机走出来。

那头的金厉旭呢，怎么想怎么觉得自己吃亏，狠狠地踹了抽纸盒一脚

“太坏了”


End file.
